


Snack between class

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't sleep, and social-construct was at a boring meeting earlier, so I hope this will cheer her up~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack between class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



Cain grasped the end of Abel's tie, yanking him forward. The blonde flushed, averting his gaze from the taller man. "Don't act like you suddenly don't want it..." A hand slid up Abel's hip, finding its way beneath the fabric of his sweater. "Mm, so warm, " he moaned into Abel's ear, flicking his tongue at the inner lobe. "I bet you taste sweet too."

 

Abel shifted in place, but didn't pull away. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing aroused very quickly. Almost as if Cain knew what he was thinking, he pressed his own hardness into Abel's thigh, grinding their hips together.

"Ah-W-Wait..." Abel bite his lip to stifle a moan, dark eyes staring into Cain's. "Not here. Everyone will see..."

 

"I know" Cain responded, pulling up Abel's sweater to get it off, then ripping open his dress shirt to expose a flushing torso. "I want them to see." He leaned down to glide his tongue over a hardened nipple, causing the blonde to squeak. He pressed him against the large window, bare back prickling against the cold glass. "I'm going to fuck you so everyone can see. You belong to me, Abel." 

 

"C-Cain..." the blonde whimpered, parting his lips for the Fighter to kiss him. It was rough and wet, their tongues mingling with the sounds of lust. Abel was being hoisted up, his hands reaching down to open up Cain's pants, pulling out his pulsing cock. "You're so hard...."

 

He smirked, bucking a few times into Abel's hand, slicking his hand with precum. "You just excite me, babe."

 

Abel helped Cain get his own pants down and off, then allowed himself to be lifted. His arms wrapped tightly around the Fighter's shoulders for support. "Wait, Cain...Do just do it," he warned, feeling nervous at the thought.

 

"I know, I know..." Cain groaned, keeping Abel hoisted; he reached down between the blonde's legs to pump his own cock, slicking his fingers before inserting one into the other. Abel tenses, only for a moment, then relaxed his body into the feeling, having done it before. It wasn't new to him, but unless they were fucking just about every day, it did hurt each time they did it.

 

Cain was just about done inserting a second finger, scissoring the smaller Navigator, watching his face. "Feels good, babe?"

 

Abel couldn't help but moan, his body becoming hot, anxious to feel Cain inside of him. "Please..." he whined, exhaling as Cain immediately retracted his fingers, pressing the tip of his cock against him. It was a tight squeeze, but with minimal pain, the Fighter was half way inside. He nudged himself in with a few thrusts, unable to contain the expression of pleasure on his face. He was biting his lip, low grunts escaping his throat as he held Abel against him, fucking him in a steady pace.

"Ah, Cain!" Abel cried out, pulling the Fighter into another kiss. He felt lost. Completely lost in their bliss. He didn't care if someone walked in on them, or if they were both punished and expelled. He just wanted Cain. All to himself. No one was else mattered at this moment except this beautiful, dark haired Russian.

 

Abel came first. He was nervous Cain would say something about him staining his only clean school vest, but he didn't. He was too busy filling the Navigator's body with his own seed. His breathing was labored as he pulled out of Abel, setting him down gently on the floor. 

Abel grasped the window's inner ledge for support, knees trembling. He wanted to melt into the floor. Both eyes finally open, he was watching Cain, who grabbed some napkins from his school bag to clean off. He handed a few clean ones to Abel, who did the same.

 

"Now..." he panted, trying to regain his breath, "Let's get to study hall."

 

Abel whined as he tried to locate his clothing scattered about the floor. Cain helped, much to his dismay, and even assisted Abel in redressing. 

 

The blonde smiled at the other boy, grabbing his bag, then Cain's hand, not caring if anyone else saw. Cain was his.


End file.
